She Will Be Loved
by GoGothGirl
Summary: A simple oneshortsongfic for all those YzakFlay lovers. If you're not one of those fans, just read it anyway. Its based on the Maroon 5 song and no, i dont own the song. Yzak is having 'one of those days' where he remembers all those that he had lost in t


Title : She Will Be Loved

Type : Songfic/one shot

Fandom : Gundam Seed

Disclaimer: Two words, 'I wish'

Summary: It has been years since the last battle in Gundam SeeD, and all wounds has heal through time. A young coordinator remembers a certain maiden on a normal autumn day on PLANT.

Sun set had just only begun and the world was covered in the color of blood. The ground was covered with autumn leaves of the same color, one or two of them still floating in the clear sky, teased by the soft wind. In the middle of the deserted park, a handsome young man stood with his head held up high, his eyes not leaving the bloodstained sky.

Red. It was all red.

'_Beauty queen of only eighteen'_

'_She had some trouble with herself'_

The sky, the leaves, the sun, it all reminded him of her. Flaming red hair, sea blue eyes, and a charm that was wasted.

'_He was always there to help her'_

'_She always belonged to someone else'_

All his life, he had never expected for someone like her to show up. He always hoped that he was able to escape her charm.

'_I drove for miles and miles'_

'_And wound up at your door'_

But he was never spared from it. Oh, he acted like he didn't care, but truth to be told, he had never cared so much about anything or anyone as he had cared for her.

'_I've had you so many times but somehow'_

'_I want more'_

Yzak Joule tore his gaze from the sky at long last and walked forward.

'_I don't mind spending everyday'_

'_Out on your corner in the pouring rain'_

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't forget her. He just can't understand it at all. He was used to loosing someone close, but why can't he get used to loosing her?

'_Look for the girl with the broken smile'_

'_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile' _

Especially considering the fact that she was never that close to him. The circumstances just didn't allow it. Then again, maybe it was just his heart that didn't allow it.

'_And she will be loved'_

'_She will be loved'_

He remembered the first time he saw her on the submarine back on Earth. She was.. interesting. Interesting enough to catch his attention, that was usually saved for his Mobile Suit and countless missions.

'_Tap on my window knock on my door'_

'_I want to make her feel beautiful'_

She was always graceful at everything she did, but maybe a little jumpy, too. She always smiled a smile that never reached her eyes. He hated when she does that. It was painful to watch.

'_I know I tend to get insecure'_

'_It doesn't matter anymore'_

He didn't mean all the things he said to her back then. It was just him being, well.. him. She didn't take it quietly either. Every time he was rude to her, she'd spat something twice as nasty at him.

'_It's not always rainbows and butterflies'_

'_It's compromise that moves us along'_

Yzak chuckled at the mere memory of her anger. Eyes closed to mere slits, lips pouted, hands on her hips.. it became a favorite past time of his to annoy her. He supposed that it's his only way of making sure they stay as they were back then.

'_My heart is full and my door's always open'_

'_You can come anytime you want'_

He remembered the last time he had seen her. She wasn't acting as normally as she should. She didn't even glare at him when he pretended to be mad at her.

'_I know where you hide'_

'_Alone in your car'_

She just stood there, her eyes filled with so much sorrow that made his heart ache. What came after that caught him off guard.

'_Know all the things that make you who you are'_

'_I know that goodbye means nothing at all'_

She broke down in front of him, all guards down. Her tears fell like a never ending river, floats around her in the zero gravity ship. Yzak froze as she grabbed him and buried her face in his uniform, crying her heart out. Yzak did all he could at that time. He stroked her hair and held he close as though trying to shield her from the sorrow she felt in her heart.

'_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls'_

Yzak stopped in front of a big oak tree with brown leaves that makes it look like it's covered in molten gold. He wished he had done more for her that night. Should he have known what will happen next, he would have took her away in his Duel right there and then.

But he didn't.

'_Tap on my window knock on my door'_

'_I want to make her feel beautiful'_

He had seen the escape pod coming out from the Dominion, but he was just too busy fending off enemy MS.

'_I don't mind spending every day'_

'_Out on your corner in the pouring rain'_

He saw his commander fighting with Freedom who broke away from the fight and flew towards the pod. A ray of light came from his commander's gun to the pod. Freedom threw its shield to misdirect the shot. He remember letting out a breath of relieve and turned to re-enter the fight when he saw a blinding light followed by an explosion.

'_Look for the girl with the broken smile'_

'_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile'_

He almost screamed, but he didn't. He wanted to shred his own commander, but couldn't. He wanted to turn back time and collect the pod the moment in flew out, but couldn't do that either. There were so many things he wished he'd done.

'_And she will be loved…..'_

But he just froze there, watching her die.

'_She will be loved……..'_

He thought he caught a glimpse of her being engulfed by flames. He had held out his hand, expecting her to catch it, but she didn't. And now, she'd never catch it. She's back where she belongs and it'll be years till he's able to see her again. Maybe it'll be sooner.

As he made his way back to his car, the wind blew a gentle breeze that seems to be assuring him that everything will be fine. For a moment, just a little moment, he could hear her whisper his name through the breeze telling him that she'll be waiting.

' _Yzak…..'_

A smile touched his lips and he closes eyes.. enjoying the moment of serenity…

Fin

GoGothGirl: (sniff sniff) Hope you guys enjoyed that one. It came to me all

Of a sudden when that song played on air. I always liked that

song by Maroon 5. It's touching.

Conan: Yeah, that was kinda sad, wasn't it, GG?

GoGothGirl: …… how'd you get here!

Conan: The front door.

GoGothGirl: All right, which one of you punks left the door open? (eyes flashing)

GS Crew: Scrambles and runs away screaming in all directions.


End file.
